1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a hearing aid system, and more particularly to a hearing aid system comprising Bluetooth linked sound input and sound output devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hearing aid is defined and regulated by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and is an electroacoustic device which is designed to amplify sound for the wearer, usually with the aim of making speech more intelligible, and to correct impaired hearing as measured by audiometry.
Many categories of hearing aids exist, such as behind the ear, on the ear, in the ear, in the canal, body worn aids, and many more. One difficulty in the use of such hearing aids is the restricted independent mobility between the speaker and the user of the hearing aid. Normally a speaker must remain close to the wearer of a hearing aid so that the hearing aid will receive the spoken sound clearly enough and with enough volume to be useful to the wearer.
Body worn aids are an older form of hearing aid that consisted of a case and an earmold connected by a wire. This wire still constricts independent mobility, distances between the wearer and the speaker, and restricts the number of people that can participate in the conversation due to its one-to-one correspondence between devices.